


New Year's Resolutions by ComplicatedLight

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic ofRobbie works out what he really wants in life. Or should that be who?





	New Year's Resolutions by ComplicatedLight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Year's Resolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632100) by [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight). 



**Text** : [New Year's Resolutions by ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632100?view_full_work=true)  
 **Length** 0:23:39  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/New%20Years%20Resolutions%20by%20ComplicatedLight.mp3)


End file.
